Another Ditch in the Road
by Bianca Lane
Summary: Two and three years after the series finale, Shawn and Angela reunite.


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOY MEETS WORLD CHARACTERS AND THE TITLE IS TAKEN FROM THE SONG "TWO BEDS AND A COFFEE MACHINE" BY SAVAGE GARDEN.  
  
Two years after the finale:  
  
Shawn roamed the crowded streets of New York for no reason at all other than the fact that he had to get out of his apartment. Since moving to the Big Apple from Philadelphia two years before, Shawn had accomplished nothing in his life it seemed. He had quit school to tackle New York and follow his best friend, Corey. It turns out he had lost the best friend he knew and loved to marriage. Once Corey married his high school sweetheart, Topanga, Shawn had been slowly pushed out of his life. Shawn saw the happy couple quite frequently but it wasn't the same anymore. They were busy trying to start careers and a family and Shawn was still trying to find himself.  
  
Shawn first moved in with his half brother, Jack, and Corey's brother, Eric but could never seem to fit in with Jack and Eric's close bond of friendship. As a result, Shawn moved out and became quite introverted. He had held many jobs in the past two years and often wondered how exactly he managed to survive. He currently worked as a short order cook in a diner three blocks from his apartment, a job he hated.  
  
Shawn was lost in thoughts of how he was going to survive and how lonely he really was when standing before him was a beautiful vision, a vision he hadn't seen for two years. She looked exactly the same, as stunning as she had been in college. This was it. This is what he was searching for. He always knew he belonged with her and it was fate that she had been brought back to him.  
  
"Angela," he whispered as he approached the woman in front of him, who had obviously recognized him.  
  
"Hi Shawn," she said bluntly. Angela had always had a tendency to hide her true emotions. This was one of the many qualities that attracted Shawn to her so much.  
  
"It's been a long time," he replied, unable to hide the boyish grin sweeping his face.  
  
"I know," she said looking down at the pavement, obviously trying to avoid the next question.  
  
"I thought we were going to call each other every day while you were in Europe?"  
  
"I got busy," she uttered softly. "You could have called too, ya know."  
  
"How could I if I didn't know how to reach you?"  
  
Angela and Shawn had been madly in love before her father took her to Europe for a year. Shawn had thoughts of asking Angela to marry him at the time but he couldn't deny her the opportunity to spend time with her dad. They had corresponded a few times while she was in Europe but lost touch.  
  
Angela stared at him in silence.  
  
"Do you want to go out for coffee? We could talk?" Shawn asked her, hoping to rekindle their romance.  
  
"I don't think that's possible, Shawn," she said turning slightly away.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm married now, Shawn."  
  
"Married?" Shawn couldn't believe his ears. It had only been two years. How could things have changed that quickly?  
  
"Yes. Tell Corey and Topanga I say 'hello,'" she replied and walked away quickly with a tear in her eye. She didn't want him to see the pain she was in seeing him standing there. She knew she had let the love of her life slip through her fingers two years ago. There was no turning back. She wanted to forget her days in Philadelphia.  
  
Shawn stood on the sidewalk with a broken heart. He had tried to block out the memory of Angela for two years. Suddenly, everything they had ever gone through came flooding back in his mind. He had let her go again. The love of his life could never be his. She had found someone new and replaced him.  
  
* * *  
  
Shawn sat in Corey and Topanga's small but cozy living room in their apartment surrounded by a bunch of married couples. As much as Shawn loved Corey and Topanga, he hated when they had dinner parties. It was always married couples and him. It was times like these when he felt loneliest of all.  
  
Corey put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "What's bugging you, my friend?" Corey was always so corny but it brought a little laughter into Shawn's boring and lonely life.  
  
"I ran into someone today," Shawn said glumly.  
  
"Was it a lovely lady?" Corey asked in typical Corey fashion.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Shawn replied.  
  
"You should have brought her along," Topanga interjected, obviously eavesdropping as she passed around a plate of crackers. "It's been awhile since you've had a date. There are plenty of girls out there just waiting for someone like you."  
  
"So what's her name?" Corey asked, poking Shawn on the shoulder.  
  
"Angela."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first one you-" Corey began until Topanga nudged him.  
  
"It was the same one, Core," Shawn answered.  
  
Corey and Topanga went into a state of shock. Angela had been Topanga's best girlfriend and had also lost touch with her over Angela's two-year absence.  
  
"She says 'hi,'" Shawn added, getting up and grabbing his black leather jacket.  
  
"Why didn't you invite her to dinner?" Corey asked.  
  
"She's married. I'll call you later," Shawn said walking out the apartment door.  
  
Corey and Topanga stared at the door blocking out all of the noisy dinner party guests. They knew how much the meeting and the news of Angela's marriage would make Shawn upset but they were afraid to bring up the matter in any future conversation. 


End file.
